Holiday
by paddlergirl
Summary: Ishwari and Ajay celebrate Christmas for the first time with Pagan.


"Move it a little to the left… A little more… Ok just half a meter…Excellent, thank you."  
Ishwari slowly walked down the stairs holding Ajay's hand, the toddler had insisted he could climb down and Ishwari was doubtful. It was slow going, but eventually he managed it with only a minor slip towards the end where Ishwari managed to catch him.  
"Pagan, look at me," the boy shouted.  
Pagan turned his head to see a two year old running at full speed towards him.  
"Don't fall now, Ajay," he called out.  
He didn't have to worry, the toddler had mastered flat terrain and reached Pagan without incident. Pagan picked him up and Ajay planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"I got down the stairs by myself!" He exclaimed triumphantly.  
"That so, hm? No help from your mother?"  
Ajay shook his head earnestly and Pagan chuckled.  
"Then why did I see her holding your hand?"  
"Umm, oh," Ajay covered his mouth with both hands, a habit he'd started after being called out for lying.  
"What's all this?" Ishwari asked, catching up to the pair.  
"Oh it's a Christmas tree," Pagan replied.  
"Which is?"  
"Oh you don't know? Wait, no, that would actually make sense, I'd be surprised if Kyrat celebrated Christmas."  
"Pagan, you still haven't answered my question."  
"Western tradition, you set up a tree and decorate it. Then you wrap up presents and put them underneath for your family. Then we all open them up on the twenty-fifth of December and get drunk. Well, some of us get drunk, others get to eat lots of candy," he winked at Ajay.  
"Is it a religious event?"  
Pagan nodded, "It certainly started out that way, but it's celebrated by all sorts of people these days. I like it because, well, presents."  
"So you've gotten me gifts?"  
"And Ajay."  
"Aww, you're sweet."  
Ishwari leaned in and kissed Pagan, but Ajay – who was still in Pagan's arms – hit them both on the head.  
"Ew, grown-ups shouldn't do that."  
Pagan laughed, but Ishwari scolded him.  
"Ajay, I've told you before not to hit people."  
Ajay buried his head into Pagan's shoulder, pretending he couldn't hear her. Ishwari gave a stern look to Pagan and he laughed again.  
"She's right, you know, Ajay."  
"Sorry," he murmured, face still hidden by Pagan's shoulder.  
"Wait, I haven't gotten you anything. And I don't have any money to buy something."  
"I'd be lying if I said that some of the gifts I got you didn't benefit me."  
"Of course you did," Ishwari grinned at him, "I look forward to the end of next week."

The week had passed in a frenzy, Pagan blasted what he referred to as 'Christmas Carols' throughout the palace and slowly the tree filled with gifts, mostly labelled with 'Ajay' or 'Ishwari' though there were a few 'Pagan's' and even a couple of 'Yuma's'. Though Yuma had already stated that she wouldn't be there. Apparently watching them interact made her 'sick', she had never really warmed up to Ishwari.  
The day finally came and it began with Ajay crawling into bed with them at 6am, insisting that now was absolutely the best time to go open the presents. Both Ishwari and Pagan ignored him, hoping that the early hour would make Ajay fall asleep again, but he was full of excitement and energy and nothing would deter him, not even when Pagan and Ishwari kissed. They managed to make it to 7am before giving up and getting out of bed.  
Pagan had spared no expense in buying the gifts. Ajay received more toys than he could ever possibly use and was most excited by the remote controlled helicopter. Pagan hadn't lied when he said Ishwari's gifts would benefit him, she had some regular gifts that he thought she'd like such as books and chocolate and a few Western movies, but he'd also bought her lingerie – designer, of course – among other things.  
The day passed in a flurry, they had a light breakfast followed by a late lunch which also constituted as dinner. Filled with sugar and mixed with the excitement of the day Ajay was on a high, almost bouncing off the walls. Ishwari watched him, but didn't intervene. She had no idea what wine Pagan had bought but it was really good and she knew she was getting drunk when she started getting giggly. Pagan was the same though he also got more affectionate. They usually tried to avoid acting too touchy when they were around Ajay, but they couldn't help sneaking little touches and kisses when he was distracted. By nine o'clock Ajay had worn himself out and fallen asleep on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms the palace held. Pagan carried Ajay up to bed as Ishwari leaned on him heavily, she'd had little experience with alcohol and had the threshold of a honey badger. They both kissed Ajay goodnight, though he didn't stir. Ishwari closed the door quietly behind them as they left Ajay's room. She turned to Pagan, reaching for a kiss, but Pagan ignored her, instead he swept her up in his arms, much to Ishwari's protests. He carried her to their room and out onto the balcony.  
"Pagan, put me," Ishwari shrieked, "You'll drop me off the balcony."  
Pagan scoffed, "I'm not that drunk, besides, I brought you out here for a reason."  
Ishwari still clung to him for dear life, "You better have a good reason for this."  
"Look up."  
Ishwari looked up and saw nothing particularly noteworthy just a small plant attached to the roof with a red ribbon.  
"Am I supposed to be looking at the plant."  
"It's mistletoe!"  
Ishwari turned back to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes, "Never celebrated Christmas, remember?"  
"If two people are standing under mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss."  
"So? We can kiss whenever we want."  
"You're not much of a romantic, are you?"  
"I consider myself more of a pragmatist."  
Pagan laughed and kissed her deeply, tracing the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Ishwari responded enthusiastically, moving her hands from around his shoulders to his neck, pulling him closer. She'd been waiting all day for this moment and now that it was finally here she couldn't get enough of him, his scent, his taste, his touch, mixed with alcohol it was all too much. Pagan broke the kiss, a smile playing around his lips.  
"That," he purred, "Was what I wanted."  
"I want you to put me down, take off your clothes and fuck me," she hissed.  
"Hm, only if you put on one of those garments I so lovingly picked out for you."  
"Deal."  
Pagan put Ishwari down and she dragged him inside. She pointed at the pile of clothes the servants had brought up earlier.  
"Make your choice."  
Pagan wandered over at a leisurely pace, taking his time in picking out a garment. Ishwari wanted to kick him, she shouldn't have given him a choice. After what felt like forever, but realistically was probably only a minute he chose pair of pink and black panties with an accompanying bra. Ishwari snatched it from his hand and ran to the bathroom. He'd better be naked by the time she came out. She stripped off her dress, nearly ripping it in the process. She threw on the lingerie, barely paying attention to it, but turned to look at her reflection in the mirror and she paused.  
She was hot.  
The panties hugged her skin, giving a hint as to what was underneath, while still leaving a little to the imagination. The bra pushed her breasts up, making them appear larger and fuller. And with her hair just a little tousled she looked radiant. She winked at herself in the mirror before she left the bathroom to find Pagan lying naked on the bed. Good.  
"Fuuuck," Pagan murmured, eyes raking her body.  
Ishwari smiled sultrily, crawling onto the bed, now it was her turn to take her time. Pagan was impatient and pulled her into a kiss the second he could reach her. It was slow and gentle, both wanting to savour the moment. Ishwari could still taste the sweetness of the wine on his tongue as she reached up to cup his face. Pagan was slowly shoving down her panties, his fingers setting her skin on fire as he stroked her thighs. Ishwari moved to take off her bra, but Pagan stopped her.  
"No, keep that on."  
Ishwari complied as she kicked off her panties, which were now tangled around the bottom of her legs. He then flipped her so that she was on the lying on the bed and he was the one leaning over her.  
Ishwari laughed, "Now fuck me."  
"Not just yet," he replied.  
He inserted one finger and then two, Ishwari moaned as his digits sank into her repeatedly, drawing out her moisture. She whimpered as he skirted around her clit, teasing her. She could feel her heat growing, but at this rate she was never going to come. Finally, he removed his fingers and replaced it with something thick and solid. Pagan thrust. Hard.  
Ishwari nearly came then, but Pagan wasn't done as his mouth was at her neck, licking, biting, sucking. Ishwari arched her back to give Pagan better access and he picked up his pace, thrusting deeper.  
"I love you," Pagan whispered in her ear.  
"I love-" she cried out as she hit her climax.  
Her scream nearly sent Pagan over the precipice, but he didn't slow and when he came he threw his head back and roared. He pulled himself from his lover and lay next to her, both breathing hard. They stayed that way for a while, slowly coming down from their mutual high. Eventually Ishwari turned to him, burying her head in his chest, exhausted.  
"I think I like Christmas," she murmured, "We should do that again next year."  
Pagan laughed quietly and kissed her forehead, "I agree."  
Ishwari yawned as she fell asleep wrapped in Pagan's arms, happy and content for the first time in a long time.


End file.
